Object of Everyone's Desire
by AshleighLynn
Summary: A new girl transfers to Hogwarts and is turning all the boys heads...including a certain Gryffindor and a certain Slytherin....OH THE POSSIBILITIES
1. They don't make em like THAT at Hogwarts

Harry Potter stared absently out the window of the Hogwarts Express. He found it hard to believe that this would be his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed like only yesterday that he had received the letter that changed his life forever. Ron and Hermione were snuggled together on the seat across from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione pulled her lips away from her boyfriend's long enough to inquire their friend.  
  
"Can't believe it's almost over, that's all." he shrugged.  
  
"I can't wait. You watch and see Harry. . .bet you get scouted by all the Quidditch teams. . .you're set no matter what you decide to do." Ron commented, almost jealous toward the end.  
  
Harry offered a weak smile, then went back to staring out the window. Ron and Hermione resumed their cuddling and kissing. After only a few moments of silence, their compartment door flew open and in walked Seamus Finnegan, a fellow seventh year.  
  
"Have you lads *seen* the new girl?" he asked with a dopey grin, leaning in the doorway.  
  
"New girl? Seamus, don't you think you're a bit old to be looking at the first years?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"First year my ass. . . she's a sixth year. . . an American girl, just transferred from Durmstrang. . . guess her parents thought she'd straighten out her act at Hogwarts." Seamus explained. "Only thing I can see wrong with her is she's taken to hanging around Malfoy and his goons."  
  
"Well, whatever she looks like, I can guarantee you she's nothing compared to my Mione." Ron smiled, pulling his girl closer. The two had gotten together the summer after their fourth year and had been happily together ever since.  
  
"Ronald, she's nothing like Hermione. . . she's. . . I can't explain. . . " Seamus, always dramatic, began to back out of the compartment, "I'll just let you gentlemen. . . and lady. . . see for yourselves once we reach the castle." And with that, he was gone.  
  
"Honestly. . . that boy. . ." Hermione shook her head with a sigh.  
  
"I didn't know students could transfer from one school to the next." Harry said to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh sure. . . but you have to have a damn good reason and a helluva lot of money to do it." Ron nodded.  
  
"Think she's all that Seamus has made her out to be?" Harry looked at the two, but they were so engrossed with one another, that they hadn't heard him.  
  
********************  
  
When they reached the castle, Harry, intrigued by Seamus' description, immediately began looking for the new girl in the crowd. Unfortunately, his efforts were fruitless and he finally gave up and took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Though he hated to admit it, Harry had been feeling terribly left out as of recent. Ron and Hermione's relationship had become so intense and solidified, that, though they didn't mean to, they often times forgot that Harry was around.  
  
While Harry was off in his zone, the sorting had begun, and he only began to pay attention after the Sorting Hat sang it's traditional song and first years began running to the appropriate tables. The ceremony seemed to go faster than usual this year, he noticed, or maybe he'd just been not paying attention a lot longer than he had realized. Once all of the younger kids had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, stood with a small smile.  
  
The chatter and giggles that had filled the hall a moment ago died the moment he rose from his seat.  
  
"Welcome to what will surely be a great year." He greeted. "I have but one announcement, and then we all can enjoy the feast. This year, we have a new student who has transferred from Durmstrang. When I met with her parents over summer holiday to discuss her transfer, we sorted her into Slytherin. I expect that you'll all find the time to give her a warm welcome." Then, with the wave of his hand, the food appeared on the table. "Let's eat."  
  
Everyone immediately began to eat and catch up with their housemates. Harry felt truly at peace as he sat at the table and conversed with Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Hogwarts was the only place (aside from Ron's home, The Burrow) where Harry felt like he belonged.  
  
After the feast everyone left for their dormitories, pushing and shoving to be the first ones there. Harry, however, in no hurry to go to bed, hung back and allowed everyone to go ahead of him.  
  
He was walking, paying no attention, when he walked into the person in front of him, knocking them over.  
  
"Oh my word. . . I'm so sorry." He caught the person, whom he could now tell was female, before she hit the ground.  
  
"Oh. . . don't worry about it." She turned to face him with a smile.  
  
He was taken aback. Her hair was very long, all the way down to her buttocks, and jet black with streaks of bright red. The darkness had contrasted with her milky white skin. Her eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen, outlined in thick black liner, and framed by long, curled black lashes.  
  
She laughed lightly at the look on his face. "I'm Rio. . . Rio O'Malley. . . Slytherin." She extended a hand to him.  
  
"Harry Potter. . .Gryffindor" He accepted. He had noticed a ring in her tongue as she spoke, and her full lips were colored a deep shade of red.  
  
"Charmed." She smiled. "Well, I'd better get off to bed. . . maybe I'll see you around, Harry Potter of Gryffindor."  
  
"I hope so." He nodded. Harry couldn't help but watch as she walked away.  
  
Once entering the dormitory, Harry went straight to bed, only to find Ron in his, sitting up and reading a book.  
  
"What kept you?" Ron looked up at his friend's arrival.  
  
"Saw the new girl." Harry replied absently.  
  
"Is she everything Seamus made her out to be?"  
  
"Let me put it this way. . . she's, different."  
  
"What's different?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
"Goth. . . sexy. . ."  
  
"That's not too different, the Goth is different. . . but sexy is quite common around here. . . I mean, have you looked at some of the girls this year. . . " Ron whistled appreciatively.  
  
"Trust me, they don't make em sexy like this girl is at Hogwarts." Harry assured his friend as he dropped onto his bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
That's all I got for now!!! Send me your reviews and some ideas if you want--after all, I want you guys to WANT to read this!! Tune in next time, Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel!! 


	2. Slytherin and Gryffindor

"Why on Earth were you talking to Potter?" Draco asked disgustedly when Rio caught up with him on the way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He was being polite." She retorted sweetly.  
  
"I don't know how you became a Slytherin . . .hanging around Potter and his goody-goody friends will get you nowhere around here, you know that, right?"  
  
"How could I forget? You, your father, and my father have been telling me that since I was forced to transfer here."  
  
"Well maybe if you'd have just kept your legs crossed, you'd still be at Durmstrang." Draco smirked, then walked away from her.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy." She called at his back, but couldn't help but think of how incredibly sexy he'd grown up to be.  
  
She had always remembered Draco as the little boy that would steal her dolls and bury them in the garden when they would play together as children. But now, he had grown up. His muscles had filled out, and he towered over her at six feet, two inches--a whole foot larger than her. His silver blonde hair was no longer slicked back as his mother had always kept it, but fell loose around his face, making his gray eyes all the more alluring.  
  
Although, Potter wasn't bad looking either. He was just two inches shorter than Draco, but had his nemesis beat in muscle build. His hair seemed to go everywhere, but was controlled by hair wax or gel, and his green eyes were enough to make you weak when he looked at you. Unfortunately, he seemed to be a shy half-wit. That didn't mean that Rio wouldn't take a chance on him though, should that opportunity arise.  
  
Walking away from Rio, Draco was sharing similar thoughts about her that she was having about him. She had grown up to be quite a sexy little thing. And if the stories he heard about her from his father about why she'd all but been forced to leave Durmstrang . . .  
  
A devilish smile crept over his lips as he thought of that. 'Just imagine . . . Rio O'Malley and Draco Malfoy . . . a match made in hell.'  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning, Harry walked to breakfast with Ron and Hermione, and they sat down looking at their schedules.  
  
"Dammit . . . why do we always get stuck with the god-damn Slytherins?" Ron whined loudly, noticing that they had both Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the house they * always * had it with.  
  
Harry was drinking his juice, still half asleep when he felt someone ruffle his hair. He turned around to see Rio walk by.  
  
"Morning Harry." She winked before taking a seat with the Slytherins.  
  
"Morning." He smiled back before turning around again. Ron's jaw was sitting on the table and Hermione's eyes had bulged from her head as the two watched the girl saunter away.  
  
"Don't tell me * that's * the new girl . . ." Ron gasped.  
  
"It is . . .Her name's Rio." Harry smiled at his friend.  
  
"Oh for god's sake Ron . . .put your tongue back in your mouth. At least wait until I'm not around." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey now, you were looking too!" Ron went onto the defense immediately.  
  
"Well . . .I've never seen another girl like her around here . . .she's very attractive." Hermione replied simply.  
  
"Mione, she's more than attractive . . .you're right Harry . . .they * don't * make em like that at Hogwarts." Ron's eyes were still glued to the Goth girl across the room.  
  
Hermione gave an angry 'humph' then grabbed her books and left.  
  
"Awww . . . Hermione! Come Back! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Ron chased after his girlfriend, leaving Harry to laugh to himself.  
  
By the time Potions class had come around, Ron and Hermione had yet to make up, and Harry was acting as the go between for them.  
  
"Harry, would you please tell Hermione that I give her my most deepest and sincere apologies for the unnecessary and certainly incorrect comment I made about Hogwarts girls this morning?" Ron requested of Harry very loudly and with slight sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione to relay the message, but before he could speak . . .  
  
"Harry, would you please tell Ronald that he's foolish to think that I would believe anything he says now after his adamant argumentation with me this morning concerning the girls appearance."  
  
"Uh-Oh . . . Weasley having trouble with his Mudblood girlfriend?"  
  
The comment came with the familiar drawl of every Gryffindor's most hated Slytherin . . .Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy, this has no concern to you." Hermione narrowed her eyes and spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD, YOU SLIMY GIT!" Ron pounced on the other boy and began to beat him about the head with his fists, using every profanity everyone in the hallway had ever heard.  
  
"Ron, get up . . .come on, before Snape gets here." Harry grabbed his friend by the back of his robes and pulled him up.  
  
Malfoy got up from the floor with a fat bleeding lip. "This isn't over, Weasley. . . not by a long shot."  
  
Snape showed up just then, and the class ushered into the dungeon. Nobody spoke a word of the fight, assuming that the two would handle it in their own way.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Okay.had to have the little fight in there..SORRY!!!! ..we'll get back on track next chapter. 


	3. Hey Jealousy

Later that evening, in the common room, Ron and Harry were sitting at a round table going over their Divination homework. Though, truth be told, Ron really wasn't interested in his assignment.  
  
"I really screwed up, Harry. . . " he sighed, throwing his quill down. Ron leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"What about, Ron?" Harry replied absently, still doing a calculation in his head.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Harry looked over at his friend, deciding that Ron was more important than Professor Trelawny's ridiculous assignment.  
  
"Listen, you know Hermione. She'll cool off in a day or so, and you two will be okay again. She's jealous, that's all. She doesn't want you to give any other girl attention but her."  
  
"Oh, no. . . don't you remember when she stopped talking to us for, what was it, a month? Maybe longer? Over your Firebolt?? "  
  
"That was different. . .we ganged up on her and didn't do anything to help, you know that. Besides, she loves you Ron." Harry smiled.  
  
Just then, Hermione came into the common room and walked calmly over to Ron and Harry. "Can I talk to you?" she asked the red-head quietly.  
  
He could only nod, then followed her to the other end of the common room. Ron leaned against the wall, prepared for the worst that could happen.  
  
But all she did, was throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. Though taken by surprise, he quickly responded, his arms snaking around her waist and kissing her back.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"I was. . .but after you tackled Malfoy, just to defend my honor. . .oh Ron!" she hugged him tightly. "I love you."  
  
He smiled. "I love you, too"  
  
********************  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Rio was sitting on an overstuffed leather chair in her pajamas, reading her favorite book, a Muggle story called "The Princess Bride".  
  
"Evening, Rio." Draco sat on the small table in front of her.  
  
"Draco." She answered lazily, not losing her place.  
  
"Listen, I um, I wanted to apologize for my comment to you last night. It was rude, and unnecessary."  
  
At this, she looked up, locking her blue eyes with his gray. "Draco Malfoy. . . apologizing?" "Yes, I am apologizing. And I hope you accept it."  
  
She laughed lightly. "I don't believe it. Hell has frozen over."  
  
His once sympathetic and sincere expression hardened into an angry one. "Well if you're going to be * that * way about it. . ." he stood up and went to leave.  
  
Rio also stood and grabbed him by the arm. "Draco, I'm sorry. . .don't go."  
  
He stopped and turned to face her. "I'm really not as big of an asshole as everyone assumes."  
  
"I believe you. . .and I really am sorry. . .guess I'm still holding a grudge from when you would torture me as a kid."  
  
"Tell me something. . .why did you transfer to Hogwarts? I mean, honestly, why?" he sat down again, as did she. His tone was soft and curious.  
  
"I got into trouble. A lot of trouble. Father thinks that, though Dumbledore is a, and I quote, 'Muggle loving moron', he has more control of his students. The watchful eye is supposed to help me graduate." She answered easily.  
  
"So. . .the stories, about all the men. . ."  
  
"Oh, those are true. . .but only about half of them." She smiled.  
  
"I see. . .well, goodnight. . .can I walk you to breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And with that, Draco retired to his room, his mind reeling. How could * he * fall for * her *? It just didn't happen that way. She * was * beautiful, he reasoned, and his father, as well as hers, would most likely be over-joyed at the idea of the union. But she wasn't like him. She was far too open-minded, and she seemed to fancy Potter. The thought made his stomach turn--Potter, with a beautiful Slytherin. Disgusting.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
OHHHHHHHHH. . . . . .do I sense some jealousy? Hostility? Perhaps, could LOVE be in the air??? We'll see. . . all in good time. . . 


	4. Let's Get It On

The next morning, as promised, Draco walked Rio down to the Great Hall for their breakfast. He couldn't help but smirk at Harry Potter when he walked in with the girl. 'Potter looks like he's ready to cry.' Said a singsong voice in Draco's head.  
  
"What is she doing with him?" Hermione asked with a crinkle of her nose.  
  
"She's a Slytherin. . . you know how they band together." Harry waved it off.  
  
Nobody but Ron noticed the look Harry was receiving from the corner of the beauty's eye. His first thought was to let his friend know she wasn't a lost cause yet, but the look on Draco's face was clearly 'stay away from her.' Ron, not wanting Harry to find any more trouble, especially over a Slytherin girl, kept silent.  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly and every time Harry saw Rio, she was in the company of Draco.  
  
Saturday morning, Harry went out to the Quidditch field to study. He knew nobody would be there, and as a reward for his efforts at homework, he'd take his Firebolt for a spin when he'd finished.  
  
"You've avoided me all week--I'm wondering why." A sultry female voice broke his concentration.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Rio approaching. She was wearing black leather pants and a white tank-top that Muggles called a 'wife-beater' and a black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy and wild knot at the top of her head.  
  
"Every time I saw you, you were with Malfoy. He's not one that I like to associate with, even briefly." Harry answered. His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe she'd actually come to talk to him. "How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"I asked your friend Hermione. . .she's seems to not like me much. . ." Rio shrugged and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's really great, it just takes her time to warm up to people sometimes."  
  
"I'll bet. . .so what's new, Harry Potter?" she smiled. Harry felt as if he couldn't breath. She was truly the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
"Not much. . .and you, Rio O'Malley?"  
  
"Notta damn thing." She pulled a cigarette case out of her pocket and a lighter with the Slytherin Serpent entwined around it. "Want one?" she offered the case to him.  
  
"No thanks. . .don't smoke."  
  
"You're missin' out." She laughed before lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag. "Tell me about yourself." She looked over at him after a moment of silence.  
  
"What can I tell you that you don't already know? My life's an open book. . .everyone knows everything about me, and strangers know more than I do." "Everyone knows the obvious facts. . .I want to know about the actual man. Not the boy who lived, not the boy who defeated Voldemort and saved the entire free world. . .I wanna know about who you truly are. . .what's your favorite movie, food, book, song, your hopes dreams and ambitions. . .have you ever been in love? Have you ever had your heart-broken, so on and so forth. That is the stuff that truly makes the man or woman, not their accomplishments." She explained.  
  
"Well, let's see. . . favorite movie, Star Wars--my cousin Dudley was obsessed, and I got hooked too. Favorite food--never thought about that one before, so I'll pass that question; favorite book is the Lord of the Rings trilogy; Song would have to be anything by Guns n Roses--they're a Muggle band. . ."  
  
"I know who Guns n Roses are--I have quite a few of their albums. . .continue." she smiled.  
  
"Hopes, dreams, and ambitions---get married, have children, play Quidditch professionally, and live with no regrets; I was in love once, yes she broke my heart, but overall it was a good experience. . .we weren't a good match and I'm glad we realized that before it was too late. . .Your turn." He smiled back at her when he'd finished.  
  
"Okay. . .favorite movie, Interview with the Vampire; Food, chocolate; Book, The Princess Bride; Song. . .that's tough. . .anything Guns n Roses, as you said, but I'm a big fan of Marilyn Manson and Nine Inch Nails, too; um, Hopes, Dreams and Ambitions are currently undecided, but I know I want to get away from my father as he's an insufferable prick; never been in love, therefore I've never had my heart-broken." She rattled off the list quickly, thinking about each answer only a few seconds.  
  
"You're a pure-blood, right?"  
  
She nodded in response, crushing her cigarette butt under her black combat boot. "Why?"  
  
"How do you know about all these Muggle things? Bands and books and movies and cigarettes and such?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm fascinated by Muggles to begin with, much to my father's distaste. And I go to all kinds of Muggle clubs and establishments. . .I've tried things that most wizards haven't even heard of. I love it. . .I understand how Muggle teens can lose themselves in everything. I lost myself into it in only a matter of months. That's where I learned to dress like this, get all the piercings and tattoos. Not that Wizards don't do it as well, but it's less common, ya know?"  
  
Harry could only nod. He'd never seen another Witch that looked or dressed as she did, but he wasn't about to tell her that.  
  
Rio glanced at the watch on her arm. "I've got to go. . .I'll leave you to your work. Have a nice weekend." She smiled, and then she was gone.  
  
********************  
  
Rio entered the Slytherin common room quietly humming to herself. She threw her jacket over a chair and made her way up to her room. When she arrived, she found that someone was there waiting for her.  
  
"Draco. . .don't tell me you were up here all day waiting for me to come back." She turned to him as she let her hair down and raked her long fingers through it.  
  
"No. . .I just came up a minute or so ago. . .Pansy was calling me, then she got pissed off and left. I decided to relax up here for a moment, and then you came in." he gave a thorough run-down of all that had transpired in the last few minutes.  
  
He was lying on her bed and she joined him, straddling his waist. "I think you should leave so I can take a nap before dinner."  
  
"Really. . ." he smirked at her, a million perverse thoughts running through his head.  
  
"Unless, you, ya know, wanna stay and take a nap with me. . ." she toyed with the buttons on his shirt, biting her lip.  
  
He sat up and held her to him. His lips brushed hers lightly, then he pulled away. She grabbed his head and pulled him back, kissing him hungrily. He did not hesitate to respond, parting their lips only to remove her tank-top.  
  
Her hands traveled to his shirt, all but ripping the buttons apart, then pushing it off of his shoulders. She dipped her head down and kissed his neck as they fumbled with each other's pants.  
  
Within minutes, they were both completely undressed. Draco's hands traveled the length of Rio's body. A self-proclaimed expert in female anatomy, Draco knew every spot that would drive her mad. She was gasping and moaning.  
  
She pushed him so that he was on his back, and she straddled him once more. They connected. Draco moaned as he penetrated her, his hands exploring and groping her as she rode him with a slow, rhythmic motion.  
  
She came first, moaning his name loudly, and he followed only a few seconds later. Exhausted, she collapsed on top of his body. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her gently. She rolled off of him and under the covers to fall asleep.  
  
"Let's nap." She yawned, and he too went under the covers. She snuggled up next to him, and he held her close.  
  
He had been with more than his fair share of women in his time, but none of them could compare to Rio. He was falling in love. . .the thought of it terrified him. He wasn't supposed to fall in love--how could it happen? Then he looked down at her, sleeping, breathing softly, clinging to his body. And it all made sense.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Everybody all together, now---AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! 


End file.
